Summer wine
by SharilinAlenko
Summary: AU story inspired by the old song "Summer wine". It's a short, western, sexy story about a cowboy named Kaidan and a mysterious fascinating lady. Rating is M for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

_**Usually, when spring came, I started to listen to the song "Summer wine" (most of all I love Ville Valo's version). Every time the image of an handsome cowboy and a sexy lady used to appear my mind, but they were faceless. This year they had Kaidan and Shepard's features, and this fic is born.**_

_**This story is definitely NSFW, for reasons! It took me forever to finish it because I've been very busy, and I also lost the ability to write smut. Then, during my summer vacations I found it again (or at least, I found the heart to TRY to write decent smut again). So there you have the smuttest smutty smut I ever wrote! It was supposed to be a short drabble, but ended being longer than I thought, so I had to divide it in 2 parts (and the smut will be in the second one).**_

_**There is an amazing lady I have to thank for her support and her precious help: the lovely **_**mandyshepard**_**! She beta-tested this fic, correcting my bad English, and she also made some awesome renders, that you'll be able to admire soon on her Tumblr and DA pages (one of them is the cover of this fic)!**_

_**Well, I hope you're going to like this AU fic! Just two side notes: the Shepard in this story is not my custom Sharilin, I chose to use the default Jane because she's way too much different from my canon. I am not so experienced about American Wild West, so I apologize if I made historical mistakes!**_

* * *

1883, late afternoon, somewhere in the barrens of Texas.

It's very hot, the kind of heat that makes it harder to breath, with that smell of dirt and scorched earth that dries out the throat and that sticks onto clothes and skin. The sun burns so intense that it dazzles even the toughest of the men, reflecting on the arid soil, rocks and the thin shrubs.

A young cowboy is pausing under decrepit wooden roofing, the only shaded haven he found for miles. He gently pats his obedient steed who is drinking from the bowl placed on the ground, then he moves on taking off his hat and passing one hand trough his short dark curly hair. His olive skin is damp with sweat and his lids are heavy for the exhaustion over his whiskey colored eyes. Puffing, he takes a few steps so that his boots are now back under the sunlight, his silver spurs shining bright and his alert eyes glazing all around him, like he's looking for something specific.

He stays still, the silence of the nature only interrupted by the whinnies of his horse and the squawks of the crows flying above.

After a while, a female voice issues from behind him "Hi stranger!"

The man turns to watch the newcomer: she's a stunning woman, quite tall with a slender but curvy body and fair skin covered by a simple pale dress. The more she gets near, the more he can admire her lovely features, her rosy cheeks, her full red lips and her charming emerald green eyes. She's wearing a straw hat and her long blonde hair is tied up in a bun and she's carrying a little bundle into her arms.

"Good evening, Ma'am." He greets bowing in front of her.

"Well well well… we've got a gentleman here, don't we?" she smirks.

"Indeed, Ma'am." He confirms, lowering his head to replace his hat. When he gazes again to her, the air gets caught in his throat: she's only a few inch away from him now, her gorgeous smile so fascinating that he stares at her agape for a while.

When he manages to recompose himself, he coughs a little embarrassed "May I dare to ask what a respectable lady like you is doing here all alone, in the middle of nowhere?"

She chuckles at his last words "I live nearby… I was just searching for some medicinal herbs. And what about you, stranger? What are you doing here, 'in the middle of nowhere'?"

"I'm just letting Norman have a break, we've had a very long trip…"

"Norman?"

"Yes, my valiant steed!" he answers approaching the dark-brown horse. The woman follows his steps, her attention oddly focused on his boots, and a subtle mischievous sneer appears on her face.

"Nice to meet you, Norman!" she scans the animal attentively "You're a considerable exemplar of a steed!"

The cowboy pats him "He's the best! Are you experienced in breeding horses, Ma'am?"

"Sort of…" she asserts enigmatically, raising her right arm towards the quadruped. She caresses him slowly, her tapered fingers combing his mane, getting dangerously near to the man's. As their hands brush slightly, he shudders awkwardly, the feeling of her soft skin against his giving him goose bumps. Though she notices his reaction, she allows her digits to linger on touching him, her lashes fluttering mischievously as she glances at him.

"What is your name, stranger?" her tone is low and mellow.

"Kaidan Alenko at your service, Ma'am!" he answers breaking their contact finally to lift the brim of his hat a little.

"Mr. Alenko, how's about you and Norman accompanying me back to my house? I could use some help with this heavy package, and you two definitely need some rest somewhere less sultry!"

The cowboy glimpses her, hesitant "Are you sure Ma'am…Maybe your husband…" he carefully investigates.

"My… my husband?" all her body goes rigid for a moment, her brows tensing "I… I am widowed, Mr. Alenko."

"Oh God, I am sorry… I didn't mean to…"

"So!" she cuts him off with a new captivating smile "Are you going to help me?" she begins to walk around him, wiggling her hips seductively "Don't worry, I'll reward you with a tasty meal and my special wine…"

"Special wine, huh?" the guy named Kaidan raises an eyebrow intrigued.

"_Strawberries cherries and an angel's kiss in spring, my Summer wine is really made from all these things…_" she sings, her voice so sweet that it seems that even Norman neighs admiringly. But unexpectedly, the song doesn't instigate the same response in the man, who lowers his head to hide a baffling grin.

Without saying a word, he mounts up on his steed, holds out an hand to the woman "Ma'am…" and lifts her helping her to sit astride in front of him "Lead the way!"

* * *

They travel for a while, Kaidan remains silent as the mysterious lady shows the right direction to reach her home.

"You're not very loquacious Mr. Alenko, are you?"

"Indeed, Ma'am. I am used to live on my own. Norman and my guns are my sole companions."

This is the truth, but the real reason why he's being so taciturn is because he's struggling to concentrate on something other than her warm body resting flush on his, her gentle heartbeats pealing against his chest, her sweet scent flooding his nostrils – a floral fresh aroma with hints of lavender and … rose, maybe? He hasn't been with a woman for a while, and although this usually isn't a problem for him, this situation is putting to the test his remarkable self-control, and her shamelessly flirty attitude isn't helping.

Suddenly the horse tramples on a stone, and Kaidan's sight is immediately caught by the sway of her ample breasts caused by the jolt, making his mouth go dry. And, when the little amethyst pendant hanging on her thin collar, slowly slides back in the valley of her neckline, he feels all his blood going south. Panicked, he does his best to distract himself, remembering why he's here, and what his mission is.

He clears his throat "I beg your pardon Ma'am, but I don't remember your name…"

"It's because I didn't say it! Ma'am it's fine, I like it!" she hastily gets rid of the inconvenient question "Oh, there we are!"

They just arrived in front of a little dainty wooden house. Its façade, peach-colored, with a well-groomed garden surrounding the property.

"Head to that path" she points out, steering him to another small facility "It's my stable".

As they stop, Kaidan dismounts Norman, and then he raises his hands to help the lady. With a wicked sneer she leans out towards him, almost falling into his arms. He catches her by her sides, his thumbs brushing under her breasts, and again he finds himself fighting against his inappropriate itch.

Even if her feet are now safely on the ground, she remains still seized by him, staring right into his honey brown eyes "I think you can release me now…" she teases him.

"Oh-oh yes… I'm sorry-I…"

"You can hitch Norman in there. You'll find fresh straw and water for him!"

"Thanks, Ma'am." Kaidan says and he follows her inside.

Once in the stable, a low neigh welcomes them: a snow white horse is standing in one of the boxes. The blonde woman approaches him "Hello my friend, I'm back!" she says stroking him on the snout "You're going to have company for a little while, are you happy?"

The cowboy is surprised by the tenderness she's showing now, unusual compared to the image of her he shaped in his head, a toughie, impudent, shameless, fierce and solitary person. Now, seeing her petting her animal so sweetly makes him wonder if he has to reconsider his opinions.

"You've a magnificent steed as well, Ma'am!"

"Thank you…" a glimmer of sadness shades her eyes "He was my husband's… But yeah, he's really magnificent. Right, Joker? Oh yes, you are!" the horse responds poking her with his head against her shoulder. The melodious giggles she makes hits Kaidan straight into his heart, reinforcing his doubts.

"So, Mr. Alenko make yourself at ease. I'm going to prepare dinner. Come find me in my kitchen when you're finished there!"

* * *

The evening goes on, and the pair eat the food the householder cooked, engaging in some light conversation. Mostly Kaidan was the one speaking, spurred by her assiduous questions, while she avoided cleverly his.

"Thank you so much for the awesome meal, Ma'am. You were too kind with this stranger. Now I think it's time for me to go."

"But you haven't tasted my special wine yet!" the woman affirms, resting her hand over his on the table "Please, stay…"

Her bright green eyes beam straight into his caramel colored ones, locking their sights together. There is a lot left unsaid between the two of them, a lot of secrets they're both hiding, her dark intentions and his mysterious worries.

They stay there for a while, looking to each other, until the lady gets up from her chair and moves towards the kitchen sink. "_Strawberries cherries and an angel's kiss in spring, my Summer wine is really made from all these things…_" she begins to sing again "_Take off your silver spurs and help me pass the time, and i will give to you Summer wine…_"

Her melodious, mild voice hits deep inside Kaidan's heart. He sighs resigned, his expression sad, that sadness of someone who has to do something he really doesn't want to. Just a glimpse at his feet, his shining spurs well fastened to his boots, and he leads his hand at his own waist just in time to see the glass full of rosy sparkling liquid she places in front of him.

"_Ohh-oh-oh Summer wine…_"

He stares at the little bubbles dancing and exploding on the surface, dithering uncertainly. If only she would give up with her plan…

But she does not.

In a blink of an eye, Kaidan grabs his pistol and points it towards the woman, but in those few seconds of wavering he didn't notice that she did exactly the same: they're now aiming their guns at each other's temples.

"Who the hell are you, and what the hell you want from me, Mr. Alenko?" she yells, her beautiful features now twisted with anger "Supposing that it is your real name, stranger!"

"Yes, it is." he affirms without getting perturbed "I am a bounty hunter, and I am here for you, Ma'am."

"I KNEW it! It was way too easy to convince to follow me here… And even though you are attracted to me, you didn't make a move!"

"Attracted?!" he chokes "What! I-I…"

"Yes, you are. I can sense that!"

"Oh, I see… So is it thanks to this… 'ability' of yours that you managed to deceive all those cowboys you duped and robbed?" he sneers sarcastically at her.

"You…" she grits her teeth "You don't know ANYTHING about me, Mr. Alenko!"

"No?" a challenging look appears on Kaidan's face "I know that you stalk that street leading to the city, that one where you found me. I know that you chase exhausted cowboys that wear silver spurs, like mine. I know that you use some kind of excuses to convince them to follow you to your house, promising them your 'special' wine. I know that you seduce them but when they think they're going to get whatever they want from you, they faint, helpless. I know that the day after they wake up under a tree near the road, without their spurs, their money, their horses or any idea about what happened to them. I think I know quite a few things about you, Ma'am. Is there anything else I should acknowledge?"

Annoyed, the lady shakes her pistol "Who sent you here? And how did you find me?!"

"One of your victims hired me. It seems he really cared about his spurs. Though, it has been very hard to spot you. You do a pretty good job putting people off your scent, Ma'am. No one remembers anything but you begging for help and singing your song about your 'Summer wine'. I bet there is something in it that makes people forget… Maybe a drug?"

Seeing her grip on her weapon tightening, he understands he hit it. "Please, Ma'am. Put your gun away. In a fight, between me and you, I'd be the winner. I don't want to hurt you."

The awareness crushes over her like a train: someone had begun hunting for her, she's been caught, she may lose everything – her house, her horse, her freedom. No, she can't be arrested, not yet, not until she reached her important goal!

"I repeat, Mr. Alenko. You don't know anything about me!" she cries out and with her right heel she strikes a floor board, which acts like a lever lifting between his legs.

"Wha…" Kaidan's words die on his lips as the planking smacks his back, and he doesn't have the time to react as she punches his face with her free fist.

He trips for the blows, his pistol falling on the ground as he moves his right hand to cover his aching cheek, but simultaneously a warning resonates in the back of his mind, making him raise the other to seize the blonde woman's hair right before she escapes to the garden.

With his eyes shut from the stun of the bump, he almost yells "You'll not go anyw…" but he sense no opposition to his hold on her hair "WHAT?!" he's seizing a wig.

"Damn it!" he curses as he scoots outside the house, following his quarry "DAMN IT!"

She's running so fast he can barely keep up with her velocity, still dazed by her hits "Stop! STOP! STOOOP!" he shouts in vain, as she reaches the stables. She loses some time opening the door and he takes the advantage to shorten the distance between them. When she enters in the building, the cowboy is ready and jumps on her from behind, they both tumble on the straw bedding in the box nearby. They immediately start to fight for supremacy, the lady is stronger than Kaidan thought. A cascade of crimson locks springs free from the hairnet where they were gathered.

"NO! LEAVE ME!" she growls "I can't be captured! I CAN'T! Not until I got my REVENGE!"

"Your revenge?" he repeats surprised. She squirms under his grasp, beating his nose with her elbow, and trying to crawl away from him, but he clings on her dress that ends ripped out, showing the bare skin of her back marred by a huge burn scar.

"What is this?" he asks shaken, and the question seems to unsettle the fugitive, who surrenders staying still. Therefore he manages finally to roll her over onto her back, straddling her hips and restraining her wrists above her head. Her skin is flushed for the anger and the strain, her rather short hair completely disheveled and her make-up partially removed. Kaidan remains motionless as he notices the lovely freckles which adorn her pretty nose and cheeks that were covered by the greasepaint, but soon her glare, so full of hate stirs him from his adoring state.

"Damn it! Tell me why are you doing this? Please!" his tone is more heated than he wants "I am not the evil one here, and I bet you're not as well!"

She turns her head to the side, her brows painfully wrinkled "You-you don't…"

"I don't know anything about you? Yeah, this is the truth. I had a certain idea about what kind of woman you should have been, and I was more than convinced to capture you and to make sure you would spend a lot of time in a jail. But then, I met you and you showed up being so different from the cold plotter person I thought."

Her bright green eyes open wide in surprise.

"A revenge? For what? Does it have to do with your scar? Come on, talk to me! Please!" he keeps interrogating her "Otherwise I'll be forced to carry out my task!"

She sighs defeated "I-I have to avenge my husband's death"

"Your husband…? What…?"

"He-he's been betrayed!"

"By who?"

"I HAVE NO IDEA!" she yells "That's why I-I… God…"

They both stay silence for a while, only the grumbles of the two horses resonate in the air. Then the imprisoned lady inhales deeply "Ok. You won, Mr Alenko. I'll tell you everything."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here comes the smut! XD**_

_**Thanks for reading! :)**_

* * *

The cowboy, still astride of her tights, his hands locking the mysterious woman's arms in place, stares at her without saying a word, their faces mere inches away from each other, just waiting for her finally beginning to speak.

"Jeff…" she gulps "My husband was a horse breeder – all the Moreau family was. His parents adopted me when I was just a little orphan, and I grow up with him. When they died because of an accident with their carriage, there were just me and Jeff left, and it was plain to both of us that the only wise thing to do was to get married."

"And… Do… Did you love him?" he inquires her carefully.

"We were like brother and sister, always taking care of each other. There was no burning passion between us, but affection and respect. He was everything to me…" seeing her anguished expression makes Kaidan's heart sting irritatingly… is it jealousy?

"Then one day he made a terrible mistake" she continues, her breath warm against his chin "He went into business with a deceitful man, and that was his ruin. I never met that guy during the few weeks they worked together, but I knew there was something wrong. And unfortunately I was right."

Her chest quivers at her last line, and he swallows hard at the sight of her breasts wavering under her garment "What-what happened?"

"One night I was woken up by Jeff, our house was on fire and he had a knife wound in his stomach. I…" she startles, the memories too agonizing "Damn… He was bleeding to death, but all he could think about was to rescue me, telling me that he managed to free Joker from the stable and that the horse would be waiting for me in a certain place. We snuck towards the back door but, as soon as I grabbed the handle, a burning girder fell from the ceiling and hit my back, knocking me out. The last things I remember were my husband's screams and a pair of leather boots adorned by shining silver spurs moving in front of my eyes."

The cowboy loosen slightly his grip on her wrists, shocked by her story "God, this is terrible…" Now he's feeling so guilty for his licentious thoughts.

"I woke up two days later in the infirmary of the village, badly wounded and with the skin of my back burnt. It seemed like someone noticed a white horse wandering alone and they recognized it as my husband's, so they went to our house to find it completely destroyed, all our animals disappeared, Jeff dead and me barely breathing…" her lids flutter trying to fight back the tears "When I fully recovered, I started immediately to investigate that mysterious man who betrayed my husband and stole all his horses, and ending killing him, but I had no luck. The only information I've been able to gather was that he was a criminal coming from this city nearby who used to travel a lot on his own and to wear characteristic silver spurs. So I moved in here and bought this house, thanks to the savings Jeff's parents left to us."

"And then you begun to stalk all the lonely cowboys with silver spurs you found on the way to the town, hoping to catch him…" Kaidan affirms and she nods "But this is madness! What if one of those men was dangerous? As much as you're a strong person, you're just a woman, who lives alone and isolated!"

"I know how to take care of myself, Mr. Alenko!" she scowls offended by his words.

"Observing you right now, I doubt it, Ma'am!"

"Damn it!" she curses wriggling again under the weight of his body pressing against hers "It is just because I got distracted… I should have given you the wine during dinner!"

"The wine… Oh yeah, your 'Summer Wine'… What is that? It is drugged, isn't it?"

"Indeed. During my long recovery in that infirmary, I read a lot of books about sedatives and poisons, and I found that certain recipe for a drug, odorless and tasteless, that works like a truth serum on the men who drinks it, dazing them, then knocking them out and making them forget everything about their last 10 hours."

"I see… So that you can interrogate them right before they fall asleep at your feet… But why do you rob your victims?"

"I steal horses and spurs because I hope that the description of my modus operandi reaches my target's ears! And… The money… Well, I have a house and also Joker to maintain!"

He chuckles at her frankness, but then he hesitates in paying her the final question, as he's afraid of what she'd answer "What will you do when you'll find that bastard?"

Her gaze turns to be cold and merciless "I'll stab him in his back, exactly as he did with my husband."

"And after that?"

"After that I'll let you capture me, Mr. Alenko." The lady continues staring at him, severe "I promise. I am not a delinquent, never wanted to be, so I'll pay for my crimes. But first I have to carry out my revenge."

Kaidan can't tell why – maybe it is something in her emerald eyes, something in her sweet tone, something in the way her muscles are now relaxed under his grip – but he senses she's telling the truth.

"Fine," he puffs as he releases her, raising himself from her legs and moving to sit at her side, already missing her warmth "You're free to go."

"Oh… Really?" her voice sounds genuinely surprised.

He tries to hide his disappointment at the idea of leaving her, his attention focused somewhere else but her "I believe in what you said, so… Yes, really… Ma'am."

"Jane."

"What…?" he exclaims amazed, turning to glance at the woman. She's now seated, her knees tucked to one side, her left hand holding the ripped dress over her chest while the other is brushing her red hair slowly. There's no more hint of rage or fear on her face, just a shy and relieved smile.

"My name is Jane Shepard." she says mildly. She just sat there, staring at him thoughtful. "You know… I never ever told my story to anyone… Nor my name. I… I think I believe in your honesty, too."

Her words leave the cowboy agape. Did she just reveal her name to him? And did she just affirm that she trusts in him? He isn't dreaming, is he?

Jane carefully approaches him, and when her fingertips brush his cheek, he hisses, panicked.

"I am sorry I hit you…" her attentive touch sends shivers of pure desire down his spine "Does it hurt?"

He shakes imperceptibly his head and remains still, just the smallest movement and his control would slip away and he would not be able to hold back his needs anymore.

Somehow she notices his discomfort, and embarrassed she takes her hand away. Without realizing what he's doing, Kaidan grabs it in his, pulling her closer to him. Their gazes are locked into each others, hers open wide in surprise while Kaidan slowly shortens the distance between them.

Since the first moment he saw her, there was nothing he wanted more than to kiss her, but he thought it wouldn't ever be possible. Now, with their faces only a few inches away, he closes his eyes, both fearing and hoping that she'd reject him.

But she does not.

Their lips meet gingerly, tentative… Rosy softness against pale ruggedness. Jane's so obliging, following all his movements like she craved for this as much as he did.

Soon her floral scent goes straight to his head, and he can't help himself anymore. His kiss becomes demanding, his tongue pushing to enter her mouth, and when she surrenders, their tips starts to dance together. Her sweet taste is intoxicating, her skin so soft under his palms as he grabs her cheeks gently.

Without breaking the contact, Kaidan rises to his knees, his arms surrounding her waist spurring her to follow him and driving her chest to crush against his. Their tongues are now twisting and tangling, crazed, his blood is boiling into his veins and his mind is overwhelmed by only one thought: to HAVE her.

His right hand is buried into her red hair, holding her as close as possible to him, and the other slides down her side, grasping her thigh. He keeps probing her warm mouth while he lifts her leg to hook on his waist, but her skirt prevents his action.

He lets out a frustrated groan, desperately thirsty to touch more of her. Therefore he pushes her to lie down back on the straw and sprawls over her. His action makes them finally tear apart from each others' lips, and the cowboy opens his eyes just to find Jane staring at him uncertain.

Her glance stirs him from his frenzied state… What the hell is happening to him! He's hanging by a thread, his desire of her almost unbearable. How is this possible? They just met, and he was about to arrest her! And now? God he wants her, he NEEDS her. Why does she have this effect on him? He should stop, yes definitely! He should stop before he does anything wrong, anything they would both regret.

"I-I'm sor…"

"Shhhh!" the woman doesn't allow him to apologize. She just lifts both her arms to caress his chin, leaving her grip on her torn dress to slacken, showing part of her breasts.

Kaidan flinches at the sight, but he doesn't have the time to react as she pulls him back to kiss her, and this is enough to drain out the last fragment of his self-control.

"Fuck, I want you so badly…" he says biting her bottom lip while his hands begin to roam all over her, and she emits a content sigh as she digs her fingers in his dark curls "Then take me, stranger!"

Their tongues meet again, more hungrily, and suddenly a ripping sound announces that Jane's dress is now completely destroyed. The cowboy spends a moment to admire her, barely believing that she just offered her curvy body to him, now covered only by a white embroidered bodice, wrapped tightly by plenty of intricate laces.

She chuckles at his perplexed expression – he has no idea from where to start to undo that piece of underwear – so she does it by herself. He stays still, looking at her agape while she slowly frees new portions of her pale skin, but she glares at him disappointed, and immediately he stands up and gets rid of his own clothes.

Kaidan fumbles hastily with the buttons of his trousers, trying to not think about how wrong this situation is. He is a hell of bounty hunter, and she is his prey. He should arrest her, instead all he can think about now is fucking her brainless. This is wrong!

When he lays back on top of her, they're both naked. The straw scraps his knees unpleasantly, but he couldn't care less, with her bare breasts weaving tempting in front of his nose. He grabs them, squeezing and relishing in that awesome softness that captured his attention from the beginning. Rolling her pert nipples between his fingers, he glances at the lady, finding a mischievously grin on her face. What is she thinking about? Just a moment ago she was running away from him, cursing, and now she's there, an incomprehensible look in her eyes as Kaidan takes one of the rosy nub into his mouth, licking and sucking at it. She shudders under his ministration, making such sexy sounds that his arousal grows impossibly harder, against her leg.

This woman… this woman must be an enchantress! It isn't possible that she has this impact on him, always so serious and professional. Is she acting like this just to deceive him and so she can manage to run away at the best moment? Damn it, he has to stop!

While his conscience tells him to get a hold of himself, his lips do exactly the contrary, moving to the other nipple, and his right hand wanders over the smooth skin of her stomach, and down until he reaches her inner thighs. Jane startles as his fingers brush her folds, grinding against his palm pressing her little bundle of nerves.

"Damn, you're already so wet?" he gulps surprised when he slides his index within her. "Go on…" she incites him "You said you want me, and now I am here. Make it worth it!"

Fuck, she's mocking him!

Hit where it hurts, he starts to work her slowly but steady, more than ever determined to drive her completely crazy. Soon her fingers join his, and they both move inside her, following her instructions. She knows exactly what she wants from him and how to lead him, and this turns him on even more. Her moisture, her delighted mewls, the lustful expression on her face, they're all too much for him to bear, he has to take her NOW.

"Fuck, I…" but once more she doesn't allow him to finish his speech, pushing him and reversing their positions, so that she can straddle his hips.

The situation is potentially dangerous, now Jane is the one who's trapping him. Will she take this opportunity to escape? In that case he would die, because he needs to claim his reward – and he's not thinking about the money.

But thankfully she seems as interested as him to finish this. Without saying anything, she grabs his length and pumps him cleverly, her green eyes locked into his. The man writhes under her touch "Damn, Jane…" he's not going to last like this "I want to be inside you, please…"

She smiles maliciously at him "Do you want me to ride you, cowboy?"

"Yes!" he almost yells.

With a sharp intake of breath, she raises herself over his tip, and begins to sink down on him.

"Oh my God…" she's so warm and tight, Kaidan's erection slides perfectly into her. "Fuck!" the pleasure almost overcomes him when he's finally sheathed to the hilt. Jane clutches at his waist and begins to move up and down on him. Her pace is tortuously slow, she lifts her hips until he almost slides out of her and then she slams back on him, her nails digging painful at his sides.

Her motions follow only her needs, and it takes all his efforts for Kaidan not to thrust his hips up, seeking his own climax. She keeps riding him wildly, brushing her nub on him in search of more friction, and her satisfaction is clearly evident, her wanton groans becoming louder and louder.

Whereas the man under her is not as much content. The feel of his length stroking inside her, so hot and slick, stretching and clamping on him, is amazingly good. But it's not enough, God knows how much it's not enough. She's torturing him, he needs way more control, and contact, and speed, and touch, and… DAMN IT!

At last he surrenders, sensing her muscles clenching powerful on him, so his hands go to her hips, desperately urging her to quicken her tempo. But she intercepts them, leading them to grab her breasts.

She is more than determined to show him she is the one in charge, that she wasn't joking when she said he should make this worth her while, apparently not minding about what HE wants.

Suddenly she reaches the peak, crying her pleasure out loud, her fingers squeezing his over her firm nipples. Then she halts and Kaidan almost dies right there, his erection painful hard for the missing release. Jane falls on his chest sobbing, her breath erratic "That was… good…"

"Please… don't stop…" Kaidan begs her helplessly.

Still trembling flushed, the lady stands up, and again he feels like she's killing him when he slips out of her. But before he could complain, she holds out her hand towards him "How do you want me now, stranger?"

In a blink of an eye he's on his feet as well, flipping her around and forcing her to bend forward, her hands braced on the wooden fence of the box. He grips her butt cheeks and with a sure motion he plunges back within her from behind. He lets out a relieved sigh and immediately starts to pound her fast and strong.

The shooting sense of the craved freedom of movement is overwhelming, like an electric discharge coursing through his body entirely, from his messy dark hair to his toes curled over the straw. He pushes inside her eagerly, the pressure in his groins building up swiftly, but despite the over-stimulation he withstood, he isn't going to reach his climax so soon.

The more he sinks into her, the more he's galvanized by his unleashed lust. He sprawls on her back, his hands sliding to grab her breasts almost painfully, making her gasp. Eventually the frustration her teasing caused him is being erased by the unbearable pleasure, as he possess her wildly, pinching her nipples.

Even so, in the middle of his frenzied state, somehow he notices that Jane's body is quivering with the effort of sustain his weight, so his left arm joins hers, clinging to the fence to ease her from the load. She whimpers grateful, and after a while she begins to roll her hips to meet each of his heated thrusts.

Screw his job, screw the money of her bounty, screw his entire existence! He doesn't know why, maybe it's because of the sense of danger, of the forbidden, of the unfamiliar… but it never ever felt so fucking amazing for Kaidan to have sex with any other woman. As much as this is wrong, it seems so damn right he never wants it to end.

However, soon her walls are clamping on him again, and although he's still angry for her selfish actions, he decides to make her come again. This is too good, he really wants to make it worth for her while, so that she'll never forget how he made her feel. He reaches the place where they're joined, his clever fingers brush her sensitive bundle of nerves and he's immediately rewarded with her delighted mewls.

The small stable, usually silently with the exception of Joker's neighs, now echoes with their needy moans, and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. He keeps fucking her, demanding, going deeper and deeper, moving faster and faster inside her. She's incredibly hot, and soak and tight, and he relishes in the sense of her, welcoming greedily his impossibly stiff length.

Kaidan's release hits him like a typhoon, an explosion of pleasure so intense he can't almost breathe, as he licks and sucks the pulse spot of her neck, spilling hot inside her. Then he bites her hard, pinching the little nub between her legs, finally dragging her over the edge for the second time.

They fall exhausted back on the straw, and they stay there, side by side, panting and shaking, lingering in the remnants of their powerful orgasms.

"So…" the cowboy is the first to regain a little of control "Did it worth your while?"

"Definitely… yes…" Jane replies between gasps "But… What happens… now?"

"Well…" he sniggers "I hope you have cot for me in your house, so that we both can take a deserved rest. Then tomorrow you'll pick up your stuff and we'll leave."

"What?" she leaps up shocked, using her elbows as leverage to raise her chest and glare him "Why?! You told me I was free to complete my vengeance!"

"Indeed you are." he gives her a comforting smile "Though, as much as your plan is interesting, I am sorry but it would never work. We'll go to the city and look for the criminal with the silvers spurs. There are a few guys that owe me favors there, we'll find him."

Her expression is puzzled "Why do you want to help me now?"

"Searching for people is my job. And given that I just… 'declined' my last assignment, I am unemployed at the moment."

"But I don't have money to pay you."

He stares at her naked breasts bouncing in front of his face, her skin still damped with sweat "I'm sure we'll manage to find another agreement, Ma'am…"


End file.
